Blood Status
by J-Law's the man
Summary: Kurt is a Muggle Born attending Hogwarts in the 1940's. These are dangerous times for a witch or wizard of mud blood status. Kurt's constantly in danger especially being in love with Blaine Anderson a pure blood. Kurt dreams of a better life living in a world where all are equal, but for now all Kurt wants is to make it through his sixth year without getting into too much trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Glee or the characters in it, except those created by me.

**An Unjust Society**

Breathing in and out, in and out. Kurt repeated these words in his head like a prayer, if he didn't Kurt would forget to breathe and probably die.

Kurt made sure his branded M on his neck is visible, by wizard law it is compulsory for a witch or wizard to have their brand visible. Kurt has an M for Muggle born or Mud blood as most people call them, which was branded there on his neck when he was just eleven years old.

Some would say that is disgusting child abuse but this is 1945 and there are rules. Kurt's dad Burt almost lost his shit when he found out, but Kurt knew that's the price you pay if you want to become a wizard. It's not like they discriminate the Purebloods and Half-bloods get branded too, either with a P or an H. You are the best if you're a pureblood but there aren't much of them left so the half bloods are pretty well accepted into society too. It's the Muggle born who aren't really accepted or seen as the race to be looked down upon.

Taking another deep breath Kurt walked out of the train station's bathroom and found his dad waiting outside.

'Hey Kurt you ready for another year at Hogwarts? Can't believe you're in your sixth year already, making me feel old kid,' Burt teased, he doesn't understand how tough and terrifying school is for Kurt. Kurt couldn't tell him or Burt might complain or do something which could endanger his life. Wizards have no respect or empathy for muggle's, and Kurt just couldn't deal with losing both parents. Burt has more courage than sense.

'Hey dad you aren't going to walk be right to the train are you?' Kurt grimaced trying to make it sound more like an embarrassing teenager thing.

'Alright kid I get it but at least hug me now before going through to the platform then ill leave,' Burt hugged Kurt tight after Kurt checked for Hogwarts students.

Kurt detangled himself from Burt saying a quick goodbye before rushing through the brick wall between platforms nine and ten.

Kurt flash backed to his first year of Hogwarts when he made it to the station he didn't know how to find platform nine and three quarters. Kurt had made the mistake of asking a pureblood family while his parents walked frantically up and down the station.

Kurt had only asked because the beautiful boy with dark curly hair had such kind golden brown eyes.

'Excuse me b-b-but I see you have an owl and I wondered how to get to platform n-nine and three quarters,' Kurt stuttered.

'Obviously a mud blood isn't he Jane,' the father sneered turning to his wife.

'Listen here boy you don't belong at Hogwarts if you cant even find the bloody platform, you are muggle born you have no magic stop wasting your time and go to a regular dull school,' and with that the father steered his family away.

Kurt was about to do just that when the little curly haired boy with eyes like honey came running back.

'Just run through the brick wall between platforms nine and ten,' he whispered before running back to his family yelling about finding something he dropped in the area.

Even though Kurt thought this to be the stupidest thing you could ever do he trusted that beautiful boy.

Kurt brought himself back to the present day as he strode nervously through the familiar brick wall.

Once on the other side and safely in a segregated carriage for muggle born students, Kurt peered through the window until he found him, that stunning curly haired boy who is still so gorgeous, Blaine Anderson.

Kurt had not spoken to Blaine again since that first time because Blaine is of pure blood status, it is almost forbidden for him to interact with a muggle born like Kurt. Every once in a while though when no one is around Blaine would smile, or brush his arm against Kurt's. Kurt spent a lot of time in the library to escape and somehow more often than not he would see Blaine in there too sneaking glances, not even reading the random book he plucked off the shelf about the different female animal species and how they spawn children.

Kurt liked to imagine that Blaine is completely in love with him and one day he would declare his love for Kurt not caring about the stupid blood status. But Kurt knew this would never happen and not just because of the blood status, or that homosexuality is a sin, but because Blaine is not gay and he has a very annoying girlfriend also of pureblood status, Rachel Berry.

Kurt didn't think it good to dwell on impossible dreams so he studied a lot instead. Kurt happened to be the top student in his year. Something that really pissed off a lot of people especially those of a higher status.

'Hey,' Kurt looked up to see Mercedes another M slip into the compartment.

'Hi,' Kurt murmured before turning back to the window where he can see Noah Puckerman getting his ass kicked by Tom Riddle's gang. Puck is one of the only muggle born's who isn't afraid to stand up to pure or half blood's. He is a boy who came from nothing he doesn't value his own life, which makes him ruthless.

'That boy cannot keep out of trouble,' Mercedes's sighed.

The ride to Hogwarts was a long and boring one, Kurt slept through most of the journey, while Mercedes cleaned Puck's wounds.

Kurt patted a thestral before getting in the carriage that took him up to the castle.

Kurt waited patiently for the sorting to be finished as well as dinner to be served and then taken away, finally once it was Headmaster Dippet stood up to speak.

Kurt sat as patiently in his seat as he could at the back of the Gryffindor table.

'Welcome student's to another year at Hogwarts, I am sure you are all very excited to have a year of learning how to become great witches and wizards. I'm sure this year will be even better than the last so long as you all stay In your place, you know the rules,' Headmaster looked sternly at all the muggle born's at the back as he said this.

Kurt rolled his eyes you would think we are all devils spawn or something with the words trouble tattooed across our foreheads.

Kurt lay awake that night unable to sleep, furious and reeling over this whole inequality issue as he did most nights. Some may wonder why Kurt didn't just go to a normal school for muggle's where he might fit in better, but Kurt knew he would never fit in anywhere and at least here he could make a difference. Kurt has to fight for future generations of muggle born witches and wizards. Kurt knows he must help make a difference in this unjust society.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Glee or the characters in it, except those created by me.

**Expectations **

Kurt made sure to be up early on Monday so he would be early to the prefects meeting. Kurt is the only muggle born prefect, he suspects that Professor Dumbledore fought hard for Kurt to receive this position, and Kurt doesn't want to do anything that might give Headmaster Dippet a reason to revoke his prefect status.

Kurt checked his watch as he slipped in to the transfiguration room.

'First one here as usual Mr Hummel,' Professor Dumbledore smiled looking up from his desk.

'Yes Professor, sorry to disturb you,' Kurt walked closer to Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore is the one teacher that doesn't scare Kurt.

'No, not at all, you are always welcome here Kurt,' Dumbledore motioned for Kurt to sit in the comfortable chair he had just conjured.

'Thank you Professor,' Kurt mumbled sitting down.

Kurt waited awkwardly with Dumbledore until the rest of the prefects finally arrived fifteen minutes late.

'You are late, I expect you all to be on time,' Dumbledore scolded the rest of the prefects before moving on to the pairings for shifts.

Kurt noticed most of the prefects eyeing Kurt crossing their fingers not to be paired with him. Kurt sneaked a glance at Blaine who has Rachel attached to his right side. Although Blaine seems to not even notice her there.

Kurt turned his attention back to Professor Dumbledore when he heard his name, 'and Mr Hummel will be paired with Mr Anderson. Remember that this is all randomly selected and there are no swaps.'

'Oh mate you got pared with the mud blood,' sneered Rob Blancher slapping Blaine on the back.

'I will have none of that filthy language Rob, detention and twenty points from Ravenclaw,' Professor Dumbledore spoke with a stern voice you hardly hear from him.

Rob groaned and mumbled about it not being fair.

Kurt was happy to get out of the classroom and away from the angry stares once Dumbledore dismissed them. Kurt walked away quickly, he could have sworn he heard someone calling his name but he didn't recognize the voice and didn't want a floating pie thrown in his face, which had happened once before.

Kurt's breath hitched and he stepped backwards hitting the wall and siding down to the ground as he felt someone touch his shoulder.

'Whoa hey Kurt take it easy,' Blaine frowned at the look of terror in Kurt's eyes.

'Sorry,' Kurt let out a sigh of relief and got up ignoring Blaine's hand of assistance.

'Yeah I suppose I shouldn't have touched you but I tried calling your name, anyway I will meet you at the astronomy tower tonight at eight for our patrol,' Blaine glanced nervously at the confused looks he and Kurt are receiving.

'Sure,' Kurt nodded.

'Right well see you around then Hummel,' Blaine cleared his throat and emphasized Kurt's last name so people wouldn't think their chat friendly.

Great, Kurt thought this couldn't get any worse, now he has to spend three hours, five days a week with a walking talking reminder of what he can never have.

Unfortunately for Kurt eight o'clock couldn't come fast enough. All to soon Kurt found himself at the astronomy tower.

Kurt turned around to see Blaine bouncing over to him he honestly looks like an excited little boy, just like when they first met, well minus the goofy grin he is now wearing.

'Hey Kurt,' Blaine greeted Kurt as though they have been friends for years.

'Hi,' Kurt replied solemnly. Kurt didn't think Blaine would hurt him but Kurt couldn't take the risk of this not being a trick.

For two hours Blaine chattered about anything, his friends, bands he likes, his girlfriend Rachel was the worst topic. Kurt never really said anything back.

'You don't talk much do you?' Blaine asked.

'You talk more than you should,' Kurt tried not to make eye contact with Blaine.

'I suppose that's true but I always kind of thought we were friends, I mean I don't know if you remember but I helped you when we were eleven at the station,' Blaine shrugged.

'Friends? Yes I remember but we have not spoken at all since,' Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes.

'Yes well we couldn't really, that's why I asked Dumbledore to pair you with me, so I would have an excuse,' Blaine explained.

'Why would you do that? You know we can't be friends because it will not be you who get's punished, it will be me!' Kurt moaned repeating his breathing prayer.

'I'm sorry Kurt, but that will not happen. No one is supposed to be here while we patrol so no one should even see us, that's why I thought it would be perfect. The last thing I want to do is get you hurt,' Blaine put his hand out to comfort Kurt but quickly pulled it back when he saw Kurt's face.

'Look Blaine let's just get through this I'm tired,' Kurt sighed leading the way.

Blaine was silent for the rest of his shift, Kurt was thankful for that.

Kurt slept late the next morning due to a night of tossing and turning, his dreams plagued by images of Blaine.

Kurt hurried to transfiguration. Before Kurt had made it half way he accidentally bumped into someone knocking them both down to the ground outside of the Great Hall.

'I am so, so sorry,' Kurt shivered as he realized he had knocked over Tom Riddle.

Tom didn't say anything but the look he gave Kurt would scare anyone. Tom's gang circled around Kurt. Many other students came to look with interest.

Kurt knew what was coming before it hit him, a large fist right on the lip, then the nose, and the ribs. Kurt didn't know how many times he had been hit as he lay on the ground groaning. They yelled names at him, mostly just 'mud blood.'

Kurt looked up weakly and saw Blaine in the crowd staring. Blaine didn't seem to be doing anything just standing there while Kurt felt the warm oozing blood run down his face. That is the only nice thing about blood Kurt thought, that it's warm.

'That is enough,' yelled Rachel who had only just made her way through the crowd.

'Piss off,' Roger Wayne growled.

'What on earth is going on here?' Professor Cooper had just arrived.

'They were beating Kurt,' Rachel explained.

'Well I am sorry if I didn't see anything I cant possibly punish anyone. Mr Hummel you look revolting go get yourself cleaned up. Get to class all of you!' ordered Professor Cooper ordered.

'Come on Kurt,' Rachel helped Kurt up as the student's hurried to class. Blaine waited for everyone to leave before helping Rachel with Kurt.

Together they managed to get Kurt to the hospital wing, where Madam Moore grumbled about kids these days.

'There was none of this nonsense when I was a child in the 1880's. We were better behaved then. Now all the forties has brought is disrespectful troublemakers, they get worse every year they do. And that muggle war is not helping one bit. It got worse the bullying when they let muggle born's come to Hogwarts. Not that I blame you dear just a fact,' Madam Moore rambled as she fixed Kurt up.

Rachel and Blaine stayed with Kurt until Madam Moore was finished, she advised Kurt to stay in the hospital wing to rest for the day then went to her office.

'Are you okay Kurt? Sorry I wasn't there sooner or I would have gotten those idiots off you,' Rachel rubbed Kurt's back.

'You don't have to pretend to be nice to me Rachel,' Kurt sighed exhausted.

"I'm not pretending. My mother she taught me to be nice to everyone including muggle born's. I don't discriminate and I don't care what people think, I have to get to class but ill see you around Kurt. Try to stay out of trouble,' Rachel smiled before exiting.

Blaine watched her leave before taking a seat next to Kurt on the hospital bed.

'That was foul what they did to you Kurt, you don't know how much I wanted to stop them,' Blaine whispered.

'Yet you did nothing. Good thing your girl friend was taking care of your balls,' Kurt moved away from Blaine.

'Don't you give me that shit Kurt, weren't you the one that wanted me to keep my distance? You think you are alone in feeling like you don't belong? I know how you feel Kurt,' Blaine stood up trying not to show how angry he really is.

Seething Kurt stood up too,' 'you have no idea Blaine you pure blood! I am treated like filth every minute I am around wizards and witches! I will never fit into your society, never be taken seriously.'

'I don't like being mean to muggle born's like the rest of them, I don't fit in with my own kind or my own cruel family, but I wouldn't fit in with you or muggle's either. I have no place in this world, I feel completely alone all the time. I am sorry I couldn't help you before but if I did and my family found out I brought shame to our name, well let's just say your beating was nothing,' Blaine stormed toward the door just as Madam Moore came out of her office.

'Leave him be boy, he needs rest,' she shouted after Blaine.

Kurt fell back into the bed falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Glee or Harry Potter characters in this fan fiction, other than those created by me. So sorry for the extremely late update! I just got caught up working, and then I took a trip back home to New Zealand. Then I went back to Australia, and then I packed and came back to New Zealand again. This is a short chapter sorry I hope the next one is longer! Enjoy!

**Enemies of the Heir Beware**

For the past month Kurt had avoided Blaine, apart from at prefect patrols, to which they were silent. He could not however avoid Rachel who had become his new best friend. Kurt had never had a best friend before and too be honest Kurt didn't mind, he even liked Rachel. And she was able to keep him out of too much trouble.

'So as I was saying over the Christmas break mum is going to take me to a real live muggle musical! Have you ever been to one Kurt?' asked Rachel.

'Yeah when I was little my mother used to take me,' replied Kurt.

'Well I cant wait! I'm going to make it big in the muggle world one day, and I don't care one bit what all the snobby pure bloods here have to say about it! I know we were only children during the 1930's but oh Kurt I hear it was magical! With the parties and the alcohol and the girls in those daring outfits, well the dresses get shorter every year, what an amazing time to be alive,' Rachel rambled on about her dreams as she usually does, Kurt couldn't help but admire her passion.

'Blaine of course will need some more convincing. He isn't very keen on the idea of integrating with muggle's I think it's because of his family. The only reason his parents like me is because I am a pureblood. But Kurt they are horrible people. But one day Blaine intends on marrying me, I mean I have already given him my virginity half a hundred times and I may be open to the future as times are changing, but I in this world we still have some tradition to uphold and I wouldn't have given my virtue to Blaine if he didn't intend to marry me,' Rachel fussed over making her breakfast look perfect on her plate as she spoke.

'So you two really are serious then?' asked Kurt.

'Oh definitely, have you had intercourse Kurt?' whispered Rachel.

'No,' Kurt turned bright red.

'Well you should find yourself a nice girl and as long as you promise to marry her I'm sure she wont mind, I mean, come on this is the 1940's not the eighteen hundreds times are changing and so are women. It is exhilarating Kurt you really need to try it,' Rachel gave Kurt a suggestive smile.

Kurt sighed, sure times are changing but never in his lifetime could Kurt ever truly be with the one he loves.

'Wow I love hanging out with you Kurt you are so easy to talk to! Just let me know if I'm treating you too much like one of the girls though okay? Well I will see you later at lunch after morning classes,' Kurt said goodbye to Rachel and watched her leave the great hall.

Kurt decided to take a walk around the school since he has a free period. Kurt was about to head to the library when he saw a boy walk into the girls bathroom a second later he heard a girl yelling, 'this is the girl's bathroom.'

A moment later Kurt heard a male voice, 'you had best leave mud blood.'

Myrtle came out of the bathroom sniffling, 'oh hey Hummel, I cant believe it. I went into the bathroom because I was being teased about my glasses then that rude boy called me a mud blood.'

Myrtle burst into tears and ran down the hallway.

Kurt guessed that he was probably meeting a girl in there.

…

At nine Kurt made his way over to the astronomy tower to meet Blaine.

'Hey there stranger,' said Kurt.

Blaine looked up frowning, 'so you're talking to me then?'

'Yes, I'm sorry Blaine. Everyone has their own shit to deal with and sometimes what is reflected on the outside hides the pain, and it's easy to assume those of a better position lead a perfect life. I just always blamed pure bloods for my own problems because it seems like you all have it so easy, but what I have come to learn is that the pain and hardship that muggle born's deal with is very much on the surface, it's visible. Whereas the problems that pure or half bloods encounter is behind closed doors. I understand that your life isn't perfect and neither is mine we are the same even if it doesn't seem so,' Kurt finished his speech with a sad smile.

'Well I cant believe it took you so long to figure that out. Truth is I'm not very good at holding grudges,' Blaine sighed.

'So Rachel is really cool,' mumbled Kurt.

'Yeah she is, except she always wants to kiss and cuddle. It's kind of exhausting sometimes being her boyfriend, but I love her and one day we will be married,' said Blaine with little passion, Kurt frowned and couldn't help but wonder, shouldn't you be more excited about these things. Then again Kurt didn't think guys cared so much as girls do about marriage.

After some time Blaine continued, 'her mum seems really nice though, I haven't met her yet but I think I will really like her. Rachel is close with her mother but she thinks her mother is a little embarrassing, which is why she hasn't introduced us. But Rachel and I have only been together for like a year and her mum does know that Rachel has a boyfriend, she just doesn't know specifically about me.'

'Well I hope that meeting the mother in law goes well for you, I cant imagine it not going well with you being so damn charming an all,' Kurt replied.

'Yeah I hope so too, it's just her mum doesn't approve of us dating at this age so I want to make a good impression. I want to show her I'm serious and mature for my age,' explained Blaine.

Kurt spent the rest of their patrol helping Blaine rehearse for meeting Rachel's mother.

…

'Hey Kurt, hey sweetheart' said Blaine taking a seat next to Rachel at the Ravenclaw table.

Kurt almost spat out his pumpkin juice and looked around hesitantly. A few people also stopped what they were doing at stared at Blaine.

Once outside of the Great Hall Kurt followed Blaine until there were in a deserted corridor, 'Blaine, what on earth was that about? Aren't you worried about addressing me in public?'

'Look Kurt you were right Rachel has been taking care of my balls, but I got them back. I mean Rachel she's just as pure blood as I am and she isn't scared of what people think and I shouldn't either,' Blaine smiled confidently but Kurt can still see the fear behind the face.

'Well alright then if you're sure,' replied Kurt before taking off to his next class.

…

For the next two weeks Blaine became Kurt's new best friend. Kurt, Rachel and Blaine became the weirdest trio at Hogwarts. Rachel was pivotal in helping Blaine overcome the overall bullying that came from students and teachers for befriending a muggle born. Many teachers seemed to think that Kurt is corrupting good pure bloods.

Kurt turned back to check the potions book as he worked with Blaine on their joint potion. Kurt unlike most students loves potions. It is by far his best subject.

'Blaine Anderson could you please follow me,' said Headmaster Dippet walking into the room.

A very skeptical looking Blaine followed the Headmaster out of the room.

Kurt didn't see Blaine again until he took his seat at the Ravenclaw table next to Rachel for dinner.

Blaine took his seat at the Gryffindor table looking particularly grumpy. Kurt tried to find Blaine after dinner but Blaine disappeared before Kurt could reach him.

…

Kurt woke early the next morning and waited in the entrance hall for Blaine. While he was waiting Kurt patted the friendly dog that the students had nicknamed Warts because he has been adopted as the Hogwarts dog, because of all the time he spends here. After Warts had run off Kurt even waited well into his free period as everyone else had wandered to class before Blaine made an appearance.

Blaine's eyes found Kurt's and he motioned for Kurt to follow him as he walked toward the dungeons.

Once in a well-deserted part of Hogwarts Blaine turned to Kurt.

Kurt was the first to speak, 'Blaine are you all right? What happened yesterday?'

'I'm ok, my parents they came to the castle and they just aren't particularly nice people that's all,' Blaine explained.

Kurt went to give Blaine's back a comforting pat, Blaine flinched away from Kurt's touch as if in pain.

'I'm sorry, are you really okay Blaine? What is wrong with your back?' Kurt asked pulling back his hand.

'I was punished Kurt,' Blaine sighed putting his head in his hands.

'Punished? Why?' asked Kurt.

'My parents they were informed of my association with, well with you,' Blaine replied not looking at Kurt.

'Blaine how, how did they punish you?' whispered Kurt.

'They punished me the same as they always have, with a whip to my back. The amount of lashes depends on the extent of my crime,' Blaine tried to wipe the tears before they could fall.

'That is horrible, Blaine you have not committed any crime. Didn't your mother step in? Why hasn't she stopped this?' Kurt asked breathing heavily, horrified by Blaine's treatment.

'Kurt I have never once been close to my mother, she is perhaps even colder than my father she sure does hit me harder. Sometimes I swear my own mother doesn't even love me,' Blaine couldn't stifle the sobs that now raked his body.

'No Blaine, oh Blaine. What do you need me to do? Shhh stop Blaine please, it's ok,' Kurt cried with Blaine. He tried to sooth Blaine without touching his back. Panicked Blaine took Blaine's face in his hands and kissed him on the mouth briefly, barely for a second before pulling back.

'There we go,' Kurt sighed, as Blaine now stood frozen no longer sobbing or rocking back and forth.

Before Kurt could stop himself he leaned back in kissing Blaine harder. Blaine's eyes popped open in surprise as Kurt's tongue found it's way in his mouth. Stunned Blaine pushed Kurt off him.

'Kurt I'm sorry I just I can't,' Blaine tried to find words to express himself but before e could Kurt cut him off.

'Oh god Blaine I cant believe I did that,' mortified Kurt ran from Blaine and back to the Ravenclaw dorms.

…

Blaine looked everywhere for Kurt but by nightfall he hadn't had any luck. Blaine assumed Kurt would be in the Ravenclaw common room. Blaine hadn't meant to make Kurt upset. Blaine still couldn't figure out how he felt about that kiss, it was absolutely amazing. Blaine didn't know kissing could feel like that but it is wrong, not just because they are both boys but also because Blaine has devoted himself to Rachel.

Blaine mindlessly followed the other Gryffindor's back to the common room after dinner. Blaine was so preoccupied with his thoughts he hadn't realized they had stopped and walked into the person in front.

Being so short Blaine couldn't see what all the fuss is about so he made his way to the front of the crowd. As he got closer he seemed to be stepping into more water. Blaine noticed they are outside of a girl's bathroom, which is where the water is coming from. Blaine finally made it to the front of the crowd and nothing could prepare Blaine for what he saw next.

Written on the wall in blood is, 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened enemies of the heir beware.' Underneath the writing is Warts, he is completely stiff he looks paralyzed. With his head facing down Warts looks as if he was about to drink from the water.

'Oh no, Warts is dead,' cried a small second year girl.

'You know what this means right? Whatever or whoever did this to Warts wont stop there, the mud bloods will be next,' yelled Rob Blancher smirking.

'Don't be ridiculous Rob, Warts is not dead he is only petrified. Prefects escort your houses back to your common rooms please,' shouted Dumbledore.

Blaine felt frozen with fear, 'Oh god I have to protect Kurt,' Blaine whispered to himself praying to god that Kurt is safe up in his Ravenclaw dormitory.


End file.
